Karakuri 卍 Burst!
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: Fueron separados cuando eran niños por una organización criminal. Y ahora ella ha olvidado todo, obligada a convertirse en una asesina de sangre fría. Y él, siempre culpándose por no haber podido salvarla, lleno de rencor busca erradicar todo mal ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se encuentren y no sepan quienes son? Cuando intenten matarse... /PruHun/Vocaloid/AU


**Título: Karakuri Burst**

**Pareja: PruHun~ **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, y el fic está basado en le video de Vocaloid del mismo título.**

**Advertencia: este es mi primer fic de esta pareja... ¿piedad? **

**Dedicatoria: Este fic va especialmente para mi querida amiga; Meli, 'Suiza' dentro de nuestro pequeño grupo hetaliano. Meli este fic va para ti, una mezcla e Hetalia y Vocaloid que tanto te gusta xD Espero te guste! ¡Happy Birthday Switzerland!**

**Música: Kagamine Len y Rin – 'Karakuri Burst'**

**By Ray Kirkland - England**

**···**

**~KARAKURI BURST~**

**···**

"_¡Eres un completo idiota!"_

"_No lo soy... ¡Soy awesome!... Eres tú la extraña marimacha"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

"_Kesese...pero ¿sabes qué?"_

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_Me gustas de esa forma...no cambies"_

···

En este mundo, se cometen injusticias de todo tipo, y siempre se trata de justificarlas, dándoles una noble razón...pero nada puede justificar el separar a dos almas gemelas, para propósitos egoístas...absolutamente nada.

**···**

Por un lado una muchacha de espíritu libre, valiente y fuerte. No era precisamente el tipo de chica 'delicada', pero eso no quería decir que la muchacha no fuera educada y civilizada. Solo mostraba aquella actitud tan chocante cuando estaba cerca de él...

Un muchacho altanero, ególatra e intrépido, que hacía las cosas sin pensarlas y se autoproclamaba ser el número uno, el más genial. Pero por dentro había un muchacho justo, correcto y perseverante...

Eran contrarios en muchos sentidos, pero sus diferencias no fueron obstáculos para que ambos lograran llegar a formar un inquebrantable lazo...un lazo que los salvaría en el futuro.

Y cruelmente, fueron víctimas de un enfrentamiento entre dos organizaciones contrarias y así separados...

**···**

_**···**_

_**Detenida en medio de la ciudad que nunca duerme**_

_**Ya no puedo controlar este ¿Impulso?**_

_**Escondido en la ondulante manga; la locura de una espada desnuda**_

_**Quiero que me dejes probarla un poco.**_

_**···**_

Era media noche y la luna brillaba de un curioso y tétrico carmesí. Por un desierto sendero rodeado de matorrales, retumbaron los pasos de una caminante nocturna, que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

La bella mujer de cabello castaño claro con unas flores rosas, un ojo vendado y el otro de un perturbador rojo escarlata, caminaba por el silencioso sendero sin una dirección específica, con la mirada perdida y aire meditabundo. Víctima de sus impulsos asesinos que no le dejaban tranquila, buscaba en algún lugar algo que pueda calmar sus impulsos...algo que tiña de sangre la aburrida noche...

Acariciaba lentamente la cuchilla que ocultaba debajo de manga, ansiosa por poder cortar y clavar algo con ella, mancharla de sangre...no podía esperar el encontrara algo que pudiera servir de sujeto de prueba para su instinto asesino...no descansaría tranquila hasta poder acabar con la existencia miserable de alguien, quien sea...

"Elizabeta..." –una voz la llamó. Elizabeta se dio la vuelta mecánicamente encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Este le miraba con seriedad y había cierta reprobación en su mirada. Ella sonrió levemente, sabiendo perfectamente el porqué de esa mirada; se supone que no debía dejar la base a su libre albedrío. Pero los impulsos asesinos eran incontrolables...

"...Neth"

"Emma te llama...tiene una misión para ti" –sentenció con voz áspera.

Elizabeta abrió los ojos deslumbrada y sonrió escalofriantemente. Una risita ansiosa salió de su garganta y Elizabeta no hizo mucho para ocultarla. Pronto le darían una misión y así sus impulsos serían saciados...

_**···**_

_**¿Sólo quédate? El tiempo está en el medio de la noche.**_

_**Rojos, rojos deseos…**_

_**Escúpelos, si tu tiras del gatillo**_

_**Los dedos se mancharán de un hermoso carmín**_

_**···**_

Elizabeta siguió a Neth hasta la base no muy lejos de aquel sendero por donde ella estuviera antes. Cruzando oscuros pasillos llegaron a una amplia habitación elegante donde les esperaba una mujer de cabellos rubios y cortos, ojos verdes. Vestida con una bata blanca, y un traje elegante, miró a los recién llegados un tanto molesta.

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" –exigió saber.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas señorita –dijo Elizabeta arrodillándose frente a Emma- me encontraba fuera de la base"

"Elizabeta, sabes muy bien que no puedes abandonar así nada más la base..." –dijo con autoridad Emma, molesta de lidiar con ese tipo de actitudes. Elizabeta si inclinó más para dar a entender lo muy arrepentida que estaba, aunque realmente solo quería que le dijera su misión y ya...

"Mis más sinceras disculpas...es solo que...ya no podía controlarlos" –dijo con un ligero estremecimiento. Emma sonrió complacida al escuchar eso.

"Necesito que me hagas un trabajo..." –dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿A quién debo matar?" –preguntó con cierta emoción.

Ese era su trabajo, era una 'Karakuri' después de todo. Una muñeca rota cuyo único fin en la vida era asesinar. Había sido entrenada para aquello a tal grado que no podía estar tranquila sin asesinar a alguien, sin ver la sangre manchando sus manos, sin atravesar con una cuchilla a alguien, sin apretar el gatillo para ver la sangre de alguien salpicar todo...lo disfrutaba...

Le era fiel sirviente a aquella organización, secreta, oculta, prohibida, que producía 'karakuris' en masa para derrocar al régimen que gobernaba en esos momentos. Su misión era acabar con aquellos que se hacían llamar los protectores de la paz y el bienestar de todos...aquellos que en realidad eran corruptos dictadores...o eso le había dicho Emma, la líder de aquella organización, la misma que se encargaba de entrenar a las 'karakuris', brindarles las habilidades necesarias para convertirlas en expertas asesinas y entre todas; Elizabeta era la mejor entrenada y capacitada...la muchacha tenía un talento excepcional para pelear...no había misión imposible para ella. Y Elizabetha por su parte se sentía orgullosa de saber que limpiaba el mundo al acabar con aquellos seres despreciables...lo disfrutaba en serio...

_**···**_

_**Destruir. Destruir.**_

_**¿No es suficiente? No es suficiente.**_

_**Mis impulsos destructivos no se cumplen.**_

_**Frágiles, frágiles, los humanos son demasiado frágiles.**_

_**Después de todo solo soy una muñeca rota abandonada.**_

_**Me pregunto ¿Para qué fui creada? ¿Alguien me lo dirá?**_

_**···**_

Sonrió ampliamente a llegar al lugar, donde su víctima se escondía. Un hombre que les brindaba información a los de su bando contrario. Se encontró con la decepcionante sorpresa de que no había muchos guardias, solo un puñado. Un puñado de guardias que eliminó en un parpadeo, sin siquiera hacer mucho esfuerzo; por lo que disfrutó matar a cada uno, ver cada no caer a suelo con un golpe seco comenzando a desangrarse por el letal tiro que ella les había disparado...disfrutó el verlos retorcerse hasta finalmente morir...Sonrió y continuó avanzando hasta encontrar al hombre que se arrodilló temblando, rogando por su vida. Elizabeta ni le dio tiempo de terminar sus súplicas, apretó el gatillo y de un certero tiro lo mató viendo como la sangre salpicaba a todo y a ella... Tal vez había sido demasiado fácil, casi ni había peleado, pero por lo menos había visto la sangre manchar todo... Por lo menos había logrado saciar aquellas ansias de matar, aunque en realidad nunca lograría saciarlas por completo. Nunca pararía de querer matar a alguien...no tenía salvación...sería una asesina con sed de sangre por siempre...no había nada más que deseara que el matar a alguien...

Y al pensar en eso volvió a sentir aquella sensación de incomodidad...

"_Entonces... ¿Fue para esto por lo que nací? ¿Es que no tengo otra razón por la cual haber nacido?_"

Aquella interrogante le hacía sentir un vacío en su pecho. Un vació que no lograba llenar por más que matara a muchos...un vacío que le causaba dolor incluso...

Y era cuando reflexionaba sobre aquello cuando recuerdos confusos de alguien le llegaban a la cabeza...alguien que le sonreía y reía... Pero por más que lo intentara no lograba recordar el rostro de aquella persona, y como si fuera una advertencia, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle intensamente. Era como si algo le advirtiera que no debía pensar en ello. Como si fuera algo que estaba prohibido...

Miró el piso bañado de sangre con cierta nostalgia...y sintió por unos instantes que una lágrima estaba por caer...pero no ocurrió nada...

"_Sentimientos son algo prohibido para nosotras..._" –se recordó así misma.

**···**

* * *

**···**

_**No existen cosas como las coincidencias.**_

_**Todo está definido por negro y blanco. Buenos/Malos.**_

_**Desde el principio todo está decidido.**_

_**Como estaba previsto si la mano izquierda vibra; el castigo estará hecho.**_

_**···**_

En una habitación con las cortinas cerradas y todo desorganizado, un hombre de cabellos albinos abrió su ojo del color de la sangre, el otro oculto tras un parche. Se levantó de la cama, con aire cansado tras haber tenido una noche intranquila de pesadillas. Como siempre… Vio los rayos que se filtraban por las cortinas, rojos... Sonrió burlescamente y comenzó a ponerse su uniforme negro. Una vez listo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a reunirse con sus compañeros.

"¡Gilbert!" –le saludó un hombre de mirada seductora, ojos azules y cabello rubio sujeto en una cola de cabello. Vestía el mismo uniforme negro, con la misma cruz esvástica en el brazo.

"Francis –dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a su amigo y compañero de pelea, alcanzó a ver a su otro compañero no muy lejos de ahí, de cabellos castaños y ojos vivaces verdes- ¡Antonio!"

"Gilbert, buenos días" –le saludo con una sonrisa este.

"Justo íbamos a despertarte...tenemos trabajo" –dijo Francis.

"¿A si?..." –Gilbert sonrió sombriamente al escuchar aquello. Al parecer aquel día lo pasaría exterminando aquellas condenadas criaturas que tanto asco le causaban. Aquella mismas que servían a aquella organización que tanto aborrecía...las 'karakuris'...

Era un genial soldado después de todo, era su trabajo eliminar el mal del mundo. Por que el bien y el mal estaban claramente separados por una línea. Ellos eran los 'buenos' los que luchaban por traer la paz al mundo y brindar seguridad a los ciudadanos. En cambio los otros no eran más que malhechores de una sociedad criminal. Y era su trabajo el deshacerse de esa escoria que no le hacía ningún bien al mundo

_**···**_

_**¿Solo quédate? El tiempo está en medio de la noche.**_

_**Cazando para atrapar a todos los 'malos'**_

_**No es posible escapar. Los perseguiré hasta el final de la tierra**_

_**Y no dejaré ni que el polvo permanezca.**_

_**···**_

"Tenemos un grupo de contrabandistas que brindan el armamento a las 'karakuris' –informó un hombre de cuerpo macizo, cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor de Gilbert- será riesgoso, por eso mismo los enviamos a ustedes"

Gilbert, Antonio y Francis, eran conocidos como el _'Mal Trío'. _Eran los mejores en lo que a matar 'karakuris' se trataba, formaban un excelente equipo y nunca fallaban en sus misiones. Por eso se les daban las misiones más difíciles y riesgosas. Los tres se entregaban a su trabajo después de todo. Tenían fuerte causas que los impulsaban a seguir adelante con su plan de luchar para erradicar el mal…

"No fallen" –dijo Ludwig con severidad. Gilbert rió.

"¿cuándo lo hemos hecho West?" –preguntó socarronamente.

"Es verdad, no hemos fallado ni una sola vez…" –dijo Francis.

"Es solo un recordatorio" –dijo Ludwig.

"No hay necesidad de ello –dijo Antonio con una sonrisa- estoy luchando para traer paz a este mundo, por mi _amada_" –dijo con fervor. La sonrisa de Gilbert tembló.

"Igualmente –dijo Francis- todo por _mon bien-aimé_" –la sonrisa de Gilbert se desvaneció y este solo se dio la vuelta mecánicamente hasta la puerta.

"Yo solo quiero vengarme…" –murmuró con tono frío y abandonó la habitación. Antonio y Francis se miraron entre comprensivos y culpables y siguieron a su amigo. Ludwig igualmente no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su hermano…

La meta de Gilbert, no era proteger a quien más amaba, como sus dos compañeros. Sino el vengarse de aquellos que le arrebataron a quien más quería…

_**···**_

_**Destruir, destruir.**_

_**Me desharé de cada uno de ellos.**_

_**El comportamiento destructivo no tiene fin**_

_**Desaparece, desaparece, desaparece todo el mal.**_

_**No eres más que basura caída**_

_**Preguntas ¿qué es lo que me mantiene vivo?**_

_**Voy a decirte eso…**_

_**···**_

Llegaron sin mucho retraso al lugar, obviamente había un par de 'karakuris' ahí, esperándolos. Gilbert sonrió ligeramente al lanzarse a atacarlas. Despreciables criaturas, aberraciones que no debían existir…se aseguraría el mismo de acabar hasta con la última…y luego asesinar con sus propias manos a aquel que lideraba esa organización…hacerle sufrir tanto como le hizo sufrir a él y a _ella_… Gilbert se deshizo de las 'karakuris' sin problema alguno, no mostró la menor señal de compasión ante aquellas criaturas y al final acabó rodeado de sus cuerpos inertes. Las miró con odio y rencor, frunció el ceño frustrado. No había podido hacerles frente en ese entonces, ni a ellas, ni a los que lideraban aquella organización. En ese entonces no pudo más que ver cómo le quitaban a quine tanto quería y atesoraba. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora podía hacerles frente y matarles…

Sin embargo el ver aquellos cuerpos de mujeres, inertes y sin vida, no pudo evitar recordarla a ella, pensar como seguramente acabó así: sin vida. Sin aquella chispa de vida que tanto le gustaba… Se torturó recordando, recordando aquellas épocas pasadas y alegres, donde todo era lleno de vida y colores y no muerte y solo sangre… Recordó aquella sonrisa tan tierna y alegre que podía incluso alegrarle el día más sombrío y luego aquel grito que le heló las venas y le indicó que había perdido su mayor tesoro…

Sintió un ramalazo de ira al recordar el que no pudo salvarla…sintió el remordimiento invadir todo su ser y también la tristeza, la pena de haberla perdido. Apretó el puño con rabia rechinando los dientes, por un momento creyó que una lágrima de rabia y tristeza iba a caer. Se tranquilizó después de unos instantes y esbozó su sonrisa de siempre…

"_No debo dejar que los sentimientos interfieran…_" –se recordó.

**···**

* * *

**···**

"Elizabeta, te tengo otro trabajo" –dijo Emma una vez Elizabeta se presentó arrodillándose frente a ella.

"¿A quién debo matar?" –volvió a preguntar con un tono de emoción.

"Estoy segura de que no me defraudarás, muchas ya lo ha hecho. Quiero que mates al _Mal Trío_" –sentenció.

"Entendido" –dijo Elizabeta recordando perfectamente lo que se refería a ellos. Esta vez iba a ser divertido, no se trataba de un simple grupo de guardias, sino del grupo más letal del bando enemigo…

"Te desharás primero del más fuerte de los tres y luego de los otros dos" –ordenó. Elizabeta no pudo evitar sentirse algo defraudada, pero obedeció sin objeción.

"¿Cuál mataré primero?"

"Gilbert Beilschmindt" –dictó con severidad.

"Entendido señorita…lo mataré" –dijo Elizabeta con una sonrisa maniática.

**···**

**···**

"Hermano, tengo un trabajo únicamente para ti" –dijo West cuando Gilbert se presentó a él.

"¿Sólo para el gran yo? ¡Awesome!" –dijo con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Se trata de una 'karakuri' que nos ha estado causando problemas desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Con que un pez grande…déjamelo a mí"

"Aquí tienes los detalles" –dijo entregándole una hoja. Gilbert tomó la hoja, con una foto en la que se mostraba a una 'karakuri' rodeada de un montón de cuerpos, que sonreía ampliamente con una pistola en la mano. Gilbert sonrió igualmente y luego arrugó la hoja con violencia.

"Te mataré…"

**···**

* * *

**···**

A la hora, prevista, durante la media noche. En el lugar previsto, un pueblo abandonado en medio de la nada. Dos figuras emergieron de entre la oscuridad de la noche. Ambas armadas y listas para dejarse llevar por sus instintos asesinos. Ambas se miraron transmitiéndose por miradas sus fuertes deseos de matar al otro, de ver la sangre del otro derramarse, de acabar con la existencia inmunda del otro…ambas sonriéndose con locura y malicia…

_**···**_

_**Destruir. Destruir.**_

_**¿No es suficiente? No es suficiente.**_

_**Mis impulsos destructivos no se cumplen.**_

_**Frágiles, frágiles, los humanos son demasiado frágiles.**_

_**Después de todo solo soy una muñeca rota abandonada.**_

_**Me pregunto ¿Para qué fui creada? ¿Alguien me lo dirá?**_

_**···**_

_**Destruir, destruir.**_

_**Me desharé de cada uno de ellos.**_

_**El comportamiento destructivo no tiene fin**_

_**Desaparece, desaparece, desaparece todo el mal.**_

_**No eres más que basura caída**_

_**Preguntas ¿qué es lo que me mantiene vivo?**_

_**Voy a decirte eso…**_

_**···**_

Elizabeta sacó su pistola rápidamente y disparó hacia Gilbert con precisión. Gilbert desenfundó su espada al instante y con ella bloqueó el disparó de Elizabeta. Ella continuó disparando a todo dar, mientras sonreía, complacida de que su contrincante no haya caído a la primera como otros, realmente iba a ser divertido. Iba disfruta tanto el matar a aquel soldado tan fuerte y luego verlo morir lentamente… Gilbert bloqueó los disparos sin problema alguno, y sonrió al comprobar de que se trataba de un contrincante arduo, podía imaginarse la decepción del enemigo si es que acababa con ella…entrarían en desesperación al saber que su mejor 'karakuri' había sido asesinada por él…eso le produciría tanta satisfacción.

Gilbert se hartó de bloquear sus disparos y se lanzó a atacarla. Vio como ella sonreía al verlo venir, alzó su espada listo para darle un golpe final, cuando ella lo esquivó y se defendió con su pistola, sin parar de sonreír ansiosa. Ambos continuaron luchando fervientemente, disparándose, chocándose violentamente, hiriéndose… Gilbert fruncía el ceño rabioso y frustrado, y Elizabeta sonreía complacida y ansiosa. Y así entre disparos y estocadas, Gilbert sintió que era transportado a otra época, una época en el que también peleaba pero no para asesinar a su contrincante, sino para demostrar lo fuerte que era…para presumir su fuerza y genialidad…

Y escuchó aquellas lejanas voces...

···

···

"_¡Gané!"_

"_¡No tan rápido Eli! ¡Esta vez te ganaré!"_

"_Ya te he ganado ¿No lo ves?"_

"_¡Como si el gran yo fuera a rendirse tan fácilmente!"_

"_No te rendirás ¿Verdad?"_

"_Claro que no ¡Después de todo seré yo el que te protegerá! Kesesese"_

"_¡Eres un completo idiota!"_

"_No lo soy... ¡Soy awesome!... Eres tú la extraña marimacha"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

"_Kesese...pero ¿sabes qué?"_

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_Me gustas de esa forma...no cambies"_

"_Gil…"_

_···_

_···_

Gilbert sintió rabia así mismo. ¿Por qué recordaba todo eso justo en ese momento? Lo último que quería era verse debilitado por aquellos recuerdos. Frunció el ceño molesto. Y no solo por eso, sino que el recordarlo le hizo aumentar su rabia contra aquella organización que le arrebató a su querida Eli, a su mejor amiga, a quien quería tanto…

Elizabeta, mientras peleaba también si sintió transportada a otro lugar…a otra época. Y por primera vez, esos recuerdos confusos adquirieron claridad y pudo escuchar voces claras y concisas…

_···_

_···_

"_¡NO!"_

"_No interfieras niño"_

"_¡No le hagan nada a ella! ¡Llévenme a mi maldición!"_

"_No nos sirves, no interfieras"_

"_¡Gilbert!"_

"_¡Eli!"_

"_No te resistas"_

"_¡Déjenme! ¡Gilbert! ¡No!"_

"_¡Eli!"_

"_¡Basta!"_

"_¡NO!"_

"_¡AHHH!"_

"_¡ELI!"_

_···_

_···_

Elizabeta sintió un escalofrió al escuchar aquel grito desgarrador, era el grito de una niña. Y luego el grito de un niño, un grito cargado de rabia y frustración y de dolor… Sacudió la cabeza, espantando aquellas voces, no era el momento para andar pensando en recuerdos confusos. Debía concentrarse y realizar su trabajo, aquello para lo que ella había nacido…

Ambos prepararon un ataque final, Gilbert agarró firmemente su espada y la dirigió hacia la garganta de Elizabeta, al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba su arma y apuntaba directo a la cabeza de Gilbert… Se detuvieron mirándose intensamente. Elizabeta sonriendo y Gilbert frunciendo el ceño. Si cualquiera de los dos hacía un mal movimiento acabaría muerto… pero sus instintos asesinos los dominaban y estaban dispuestos a acabar con la existencia del otro…

Y al mismo tiempo que Elizabeta comenzaba a apretar el gatillo, Gilbert empuñaba con firmeza la espada para clavarla…algo sucedió…

Ambos vieron con claridad en los ojos del otro; dos escenas…dos recuerdos…

_···_

_···_

_Una niña de cabellos castaños, con unas flores en el cabello y ojos verdes discutía con un niño de cabellos albinos y ojos rojos.  
_

_La niña fruncía el seño, disgustada. Y el niño sonreía divertido.  
_

_La niña se sonrjó subitamente ante un comentario del niño, y luego reaccionaba disgutada. El niño sinreía con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas...  
_

_La niña luego sonreía con ternura al niño...  
_

_···  
_

_···  
_

_Un hombre de cabellos rubios se llevaba a la misma niña de ojos verdes a la fuerza. La niña, que trataba de soltarse y correr hacia el niño de ojos rojos que estaba tirado en el suelo no muy lejos de ahí, tenía una sangrante herida en su ojo izquierdo. El niño que estaba lastimado y trataba de pararse para ir por ella tenía el ojos derecho sangrante, gritaba al hombre y a la mujer rubia que también estaba hí, mirando al escena con indiferencia.  
_

_La niña lloraba y gritaba queriendo soltarse, cuando la mujer fruncía el ceño y le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para dejarla inconciente...  
_

_El niño gritó con lágrima sen los ojos y luego se retorció en le piso tratando de alcanzarlos. Mirando como se la llevaban inconciente...  
_

_···  
_

_···  
_

Ambos se detuvieron en le instante de comprender aquellas imágenes...eran **ellos** los que aparecían en esos recuerdos... Soltaron sus armas, anonadados, mirándose sin dar crédito a la gran verdad que se les era revelada en ese instante...

Elizabeta miró al hombre frente a ella...el niño de ese recuerdo, aquel que le hizo renegar tanto, le hizo perder la paciencia, le hizo reir, le hizo sentirse segura, le hizo sentirse querida...aquel de quien le separaron vilmente y le obligaron a olvidar... Aquel hombre que era quien más quería en el mundo...

Gilbert miró a la mujer frente a él...la niña de ese recuerdo, aquella que le causó curiosidad desde la priemra vez que la conoció, aquella con la que se divertió más, aquella que quería mucho, aquella que atesoraba y juró proteger... aquella que le arrebataron cruelmente...y que creyó muerta...pero no...estaba viva...

"Eli..."

"Gil..."

Y así entendieron que ahora todo era diferente, porque ella era ahora una 'karakuri', una criminal... y él ahora era un soldado, un defensor de la paz...

**Cuan cruel era el destino...**

**···**

**The End (?)**

**···  
**

**Notas de Ray:  
**

**Bueno algunas aclaraciones, los del principio son Bélgica y Holanda, por si alguine no logró indentificarlos. al principio puse a Roderich...pero no me convencía. Ellos igual son los que los separan en el segundo recuerdo. Primeramente iba a ser GerIta, pero Italia como asesin, no me convencía ni queriendo, pienso que es demasiado tierno como para involucrarlo en algo así :B Así que por eso usé el PruHun que es una de mis parejas favoritas ^^  
**

**En cuanto al (?) que puse al final. Eso se debe a que ni a mi, ni a Meli nos convence el finla de la canción original, para nosotras que debería haber una continuación...pero como no ha salido... TwT Antes de que alguine me reclame por el final tan 'inconcluso' debo recalcar que ASI acaba el video original, pueden verlo por su cuenta ¬¬...  
**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo! o3o Espero les haya gustado. cualquier comentario de todo tipo es bien recibido xD  
**

**Así pues me retiro  
**

**Ah! Repitiendo de nuevo... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Suiza! Aquí tienes tu fic de Hetalia con Vocaloid y con una de tus canciones favoritas o3o Espero te haya gustado.  
**

**Con cariño.  
**

**Ray. Inglaterra. UK  
**

**Good-bye!  
**


End file.
